bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Eish
Eish is the Makuta prætor of the Northern Region of the Eastern Chain of the Southern Islands. This region includes the Domes overseen by Antrax, Garsen, and Johkon, among others. She is also a member of the Void Foundation. Biography Eish was brought into being approximately 100,000 years B.G.C. by the Great Spirit Mata Nui, using a pool of the substance known as Antidermis located somewhere on one of the Southern Islands in the south of the Matoran Universe. As was intended, she became a member of the Brotherhood of Makuta, an organization devoted to serving the will of the Great Spirit and maintaining order. Eish was responsible for creating several species of Rahi to populate the universe. After the Matoran Civil War on Metru Nui, Eish was assigned by Miserix to monitor the several domes within the Northern Region of the Eastern Chain of the Southern Islands. She then assigned an aide of hers' named Epee to watch over the Isle of Doppel Nui. Eish also had a second aide, Akumo, whom she kept by her side. When Teridax demanded a convocation to reveal his plan, Eish agreed to go along with the plan, but secretly doubted its' success, and was thus drafted into the Void Foundation. Eish, like the other Makuta, evolved beyond the need of a physical body, turning to a simpler form of Antidermis within armor. Teridax ordered the Nynrah Ghosts to come to Destral to modify her armor to accommodate for the new virus-like form of the Antidermis. She despised the transformation, horrified by the ghastly beings they became, after the loss of their true forms, which she loved. Eish viewed the transformation as making the Makuta into "freaks". During the year 998 A.G.C., Eish had Epee call upon the services of the Meiu, summoning the Le-Matoran Recht to the Isle of Doppel Nui with a Duos Stone. Epee expressed interest in keeping it for himself and also commented that Eish desired to study it for an unspecified reason. After Epee fled Doppel Nui and defected to the Dark Hunters, Eish ordered Akumo to hunt him down and eliminate him. Months later, she dispatched Akumo to Doppel Nui once more to retrieve some artwork for her. ''Double: The Final Game Eish proceeded to Doppel Nui to see to her own pet-project, and to pick up where Akumo had failed her. She sent an aura of power out, beckoning Akumo, but also drawing the Toa. When Linke and Recht, the two Matoran who acted as the Toa arrived, she told them that she wanted to murder the [[Joker|"Joker"]] for destroying her precious island, and would take them down if they stayed in her way. They told her that they had killed Akumo, so they could, at the very least, force her to leave. The two merged and attacked her. She told them about how much she hated them for taking Epee down, for making him leave an honorable death for a shameful one with the Dark Hunters. They told her they were going for mutually assured destruction by limiting the numbers of both sides, and would continue with her as the next death. Their Air and Fire Elemental Powers were unable to do much to her. They tried to use Iron and Sonics in order to kill her, but she proved too fast, mocking them for their lack of accuracy and ability. She used a few attacks, mostly Chain Lightning and her Weather Control powers, and then Shadows as well, taking them down. She then proceeded to use the power of her Kanohi Detyu to peel away the pigmentation and color of everything around them. In their confusion, she blended into the surroundings, and struck them down with a colorless blast of lightning, defeating them. She finished her assault by slamming them into a building, telling them that they must help her, or she would kill them. She gave them the task to eliminate the ''"Joker". They regrettably agreed. Eish soon ended up watching the two from atop a tall building, taking pleasure in watching them as they were forced to work for her. She then looked to the sky, wondering about the storm that wasn't her doing. ''VX After leaving Doppel Nui, Eish headed towards Recla Nui to rendezvous with Seraph and Veix, now with the data from her Duos Stone study. She met with the other two Makuta while there, giving Veix the research so that he could open The Void to extract Sleepers, getting them prepped for their future inside of Matoran forces. The problems with The Void began to develop when Memory Changers started to appear, and couldn't be coerced back into the interdimensional space. The three Makuta fought the Memory Changers, but didn't get far due to their effective immortality. They continued to try to fight, and then assumed their Foundation-given crystalline forms, slaying many of their physical forms but not the creatures themselves. Seraph attempted to use a Shadow Hand, but took a lot of damage from absorbing the Memory Changers. As he attempted to recover, Veix sucked the Memory Changers back into The Void, and then sealed it again, so that the Makuta could head towards the base where they met Stiez, head of Recla Nui's branch of the Void Foundation. Stiez reprimanded them for opening The Void on their own, but took the Sleepers and data, getting ready to open it again for more Sleepers. He showed the Makuta to the [[Madam Director|"Madam Director"]], who took them into an office to speak with them about various matters. She told them about the various statuses of some of their experiments, and about some of the experiments they had come into contact with, such as the [[Angel#Archangel|"Archangel"]] and Sewin. She also told them of the fall of the Illuminati and how the Geleerde were faring, before departing and leaving the Makuta and Stiez behind. Shortly after her departure, the Makuta began to question the Onu-Matoran about the status of the X-Force factions on the island. Stiez learned that they were fighting at the moment, and took the suggestion that he should make the battle more interesting, sending random energy bursts into the sky, empowering the non-Toa combatants. Soon after this incident, Eish found the Rges, Monsth, sneaking around the facility, and captured him, bringing him to Stiez. Stiez had tests run on the elite Eruo and had his X-Force scanned for data. Stiez then offered Monsth a position in the Void Foundation. Abilities & Traits Being a Makuta, Eish possesses control over Shadow, the ability to create Kraata, shape-shifting abilities, and all forty-two Kraata powers. Eish was once a trusted Makuta, but eventually Teridax started to doubt her allegiance, believing her to be working for another and no longer for him nor the Brotherhood. He was right, though he never realized it. Eish is a powerful, calm warrior. She watches her foe and acts accordingly, but does tend to throw her power around when she so chooses, such as to announce her own presence, showing that she has a need to be known, and revealing some regality in her. She is a fierce lover of the arts, as well as a master planner and manipulator. Thanks to the Foundation, Eish can assume a crystalline form with increased speed and power. Mask & Tools Eish wields a large, heavy Double Crescent Staff, as well as a large, armored claw. She wears the Kanohi Detyu, Mask of Depigmentation. Trivia *This character was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Koji. Appearances *Double: Day Zero'' (Mentioned Only) *''Double: Crime and the City'' (Mentioned Only) *''Double: The Final Game'' *''VX'' *''Legacy'' (Form Assumed in a Non-Canonical Appearance) Category:Matoran Universe Category:Makuta Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:Void Foundation Category:Detyu Wearers Category:Koji